Persons who smoke like to have the necessary ingredients stored in a single container to permit their easy transport and use. When pipes are used for the smoking implement various types of containers have been used to store and transport the pipe and the necessary associated smoking material. The present invention relates to one such container wherein a pipe is stored in a container whose lid can be opened by flipping a lever to expose and permit easy access to the pipe and its tobacco.